Vertical power technologies for Power MOSFETs (metal-oxide-semiconductor-field-effect-transistor) need a good adhesion at backside. No optimized adhesion in mass production may mean reduced yield due to metal lift off or even electrical overstress in field. There may be a demand to provide an improved concept for semiconductor devices, which may allow an increased manufacturing yield and/or a reduced number of faulty devices.